Sois fière mon amour, toujours
by AllyCh
Summary: Arizona and Eliza have been dating for a few months now, when someone unexpected arrived in town which changed the plans of the two women. Story exploring Eliza's past. Title translation: Be poud my love, always.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is an Ariliza fanfiction, I have no idea where this is going but I wanted to write a little more about Eliza so here it is..._**

 ** _Title translation: Be proud my love, always_**

 ** _Don't hesitate to leave reviews and ideas, or expectations, I'll try to take it into account._**

Eliza had just started her day at the hospital when she received a text "I'll be in Seattle this week-end, I wasn't planning to see you, but I don't know, maybe if you want we could at least get a coffee…" the number wasn't saved in her mobile but she had quite an idea who that could be.

At the same time Arizona had a break in her crazy schedule and decided to text her girlfriend, she knew she just started and she probably won't have time to see her now but that was part of their habits, texts at each breaks "hey babe first break after 8hrs, I'm exhausted, can't wait for my week-end off with you, text me if you want to grab coffee later".

Eliza dialed the "unknown" number, it didn't answered but she waited for the voicemail message to be sure ."Hey there, you're on Beth Minnick's phone, obviously I'm not available yet, just leave a message"

That was exactly who she thought, she wasn't really ready to give up her plans with Arizona for her sister but they hadn't seen each other in over five years and just the fact that she texted her was a big step.

After 3hrs of consults Eliza was able to free herself and texted Arizona: "Hey there, need to talk to you, can you meet me asap in an on-call room?"

10 minutes after the fetal surgeon was there "Hey you!" she locked the door kissed the brunette softly and took a sit next to her on the bed. "So what was it about? Are you ok?"

El: It's not that big of a deal, but ok, it's going to sound weird like that, there is something you need to know about my family"

Az: Ok, why now, I thought we already talk about it…

El: I know, I just intentionally didn't mention someone, and this someone texted me this morning.

Az: Ok, this is getting weird, should I be worried?

El: No, no no no, not this kind of someone… so, here is the thing, I have an older sister, I haven't seen her in years. She reacted pretty badly to my coming out and she never really accepted me for who I am so we just don't see each other anymore.

Az: oh ok, I'm sorry Eliza, so what now ?

El: I know we had great plans for the week-end, but she wants to see me…

Az: Do you want to ? I mean, that's your sister and idk a lot about her, but I'd get if you don't want, I'll support you and your choice anyway here ok.

Eliza nodded, she had tears starting to run down her face. Arizona was trying to swipe them away from her girlfriend's cheeks, she grabbed her face and kissed her.

Az: We'll have plenty of week-ends together, just take your decision and I'll support you, always.

El: I love you. I, ehm I'm sorry I needed to see you, thank you.

Az: No problem babe, I'm here for that, it's ok. Do you want me to come to your place tonight?

El: Yes please, if it's ok for you.

Az: Are you kidding? It's more than ok, I love every minute I spend with you." She kissed her girlfriend, took her hand to help her stand up before giving her a hug and cleaning the last tears on her face "will you be ok?

El: Yes, I will, see you in a few hours"

Eliza went back to work the afternoon seemed so long and lots of things were happening in her head. Beth had never accepted her, last time they saw each other it ended up quite badly and their parents had asked Eliza to leave because she was "making too much trouble". It had always be clear that her parents weren't very comfortable with her sexuality and they had always chosen Beth side's over hers, but she was still speaking to them.

She was a very proud woman, doctor and lesbian but her sister (and her family) were always making everything so complicated she just didn't care so much anymore.

At the end of the day Eliza went home, Arizona was there waiting for her near the door.

Az: So… how were the last hours ?

The blonde took her girlfriend hand and pulled her closer so she could give her a tight hug, she knew that was what she needed.

El: It was ok, I wasn't very into work today, come in…

She escaped from Arizona's arms, opened the door and led her inside

Az: oh, I thought you weren't that much into cooking tonight so I ordered Thai, you should go take a shower, I'll open this bottle of wine and we can just go to bed and talk all night if that's what you need.

El: when did I get so lucky? You're perfect, you could have any of them, why me?

She smiled and kissed her girlfriend before heading to the bathroom.

40 minutes later the food had arrived and they were sitting in bed, eating, drinking, chatting and laughing until Arizona brought back the sensitive topic…

Az: So your sister… what happened? What about this week end?

El: 5 years ago we were at my parents' and, at the time I was dating someone but none of them knew, she gave me the "you're acting like a kid, this lifestyle of yours is so unstable, look at you, still single, not even thinking about a family, just stop all of this mess, get your thing together Eliza, stop being stupid" speech, that she gave me every time we saw each other."

Arizona was listening very carefully and was surprised by all she was hearing, how long had Eliza heard those awful word, how many more did she had to endure…

She put away the food, took the glass in Eliza's hands, put it on the nightstand, "come here" she said as she pulled her closer and out an arm around her so the brunette could rest on her shoulder.

"El: I don't know what happened in my brain this day, but suddenly, it was too much and I couldn't take it anymore, I yelled at her, said terrible things that I didn't mean, I called her some names, my parents were in the middle of this, and then, before dinner she came in the living room where I was playing chess with my dad, she looked at him and said "I'll never get along with her anymore, I tried so hard the past years, but this girl here isn't my sister, she is not the girl I share boys stories with when we were younger, she isn't the one I love, the one I'd protect at all costs. Dad, I know you understand it, her and I" she said pointing at me "we are nothing, and I can't handle the presence of a stranger into this house… I didn't mean to do that someday, but I have to, it's her or me here, never together, I'm leaving tonight if she isn't"

Az: Wait what? She asked your parents to make a choice between you two? "

Eliza was trying not to cry and explain all this calmly, but this hurt so much, still, she could here all the conversation rezoning in her head.

El: Not really she never forbid them to see me, she just ask not to be there when they do… So on that day, my dad looked at me and said "I'm sorry El, it's not against you, but with what you said to your sister, I'm gonna ask you to leave tonight"... I have those words in my head, it never stops, I mean, sometimes it does, but every single time I feel down, I have these words stabbing me right in the heart…

Eliza was crying as she finished this story, she had never been so vulnerable, almost no one knew about it, she felt completely naked.

Arizona didn't know how to react properly, she knew she had been pretty lucky with her family and her coming out. She couldn't believe Eliza, her beautiful, strong, confident girlfriend, went through all that, she had no idea things were that complicated. She knew she wasn't close to her family but she didn't know why exactly until today. "Eh eh eh, look at me" she said as she put an hand under Eliza's chin and lift it up "just take a look at me and listen, no one, do you hear me, no one is never going to make you feel this way again, it's ok to feel down sometimes, but those words, I'm going to get them out of your head and they'll never come back!" she kissed her softly "Never! You, you are the most impressive, amazing woman I know, just don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Be proud my love, always."

Eliza's face changed as she heard her girlfriend words, suddenly she felt better, she felt stronger, she moved on the bed and sat so that she was facing Arizona, she kissed her so intensely like she was getting energy from their lips touching. She looked at her girlfriend's eyes, she grabbed her hands, brought them together and kissed them, and said: "I am, I am so proud of who I am, and I am so proud to be your girlfriend, but that's my family… Maybe she wants to apologize, maybe I should go see what she has to say…

Az: Do you feel like facing her? Do you want me to be there ?

El: Because I am with you, because more than ever before I feel like I know who I am, I feel like giving her one last chance. I'll do it, I don't want you to be here just in case she says hurtful words, I don't want you to hear that, but if anything goes wrong, I'll call you ok? And I'll spend the rest of the week end with you...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Still no idea where this is going, but this is my second chapter**

 **Leave reviews, ideas what you want, everything is welcome**

 **Love and hugs,**

 **xx**

 **Chloë**

Eliza had fallen asleep in Arizona's arms after the confession and even if her last words seemed optimistic the blonde had felt her girlfriend struggling to sleep all night long, having nightmares and everything, she could literally see how anxious this all situation made her.

It was still quite early, Arizona was making coffee in the kitchen when she saw the brunette walk by, in direction of the door, not bothering to say hello…

"Ehm hello there?!" she said, a little concerned by the attitude

"Going for a run" and she closed the door behind her.

'Ehm ok, what just happened there' Arizona thought to herself, she figured she should let that go and let her some space for the day, she had no idea if she should stay or leave though…. The coffee would be cold anyway when she comes back, she better just go and leave a note just in case.

 _ **Hey pretty, I figured you needed some space, I hope you're ok. If you need me, give a call I'll be there in a minute. I love you x Arizona**_

More than an hour later Eliza came back to her flat and found the note on the kitchen island. 'Oh god, why did I react like that this morning' she felt guilty leaving Arizona like this with no explication but she felt like she had been suffocating all night and needed fresh air and exercise so much. Running and sport in general had always been her escape, so much that it even threatened her life at some point…

She took her phone and wrote a text before heading to shower.

 _ **Sorry for this morning, I desperately needed air, I'll be at your place for lunch if it's ok. x Eliza**_

 _ **Waiting for you here, with wine or coffee, whatever is needed. x Arizona**_

The doorbell rang and Arizona ran to open it, Eliza was there and she hugged her so tight as if they hadn't seen each other in days.

"I missed you this morning, I don't know I was kind of scared of this cold reaction…

El: why ? I mean, I understand you'd be angry, but why scared?

Az: I don't know, I thought maybe after opening up to me like you did last night you'd feel naked and you would leave… Stupid maybe…

El: Yes, stupid, if I opened up it's just because I have no plan going anywhere silly! No let's be serious, where is the food, I'm starving" She took her girlfriend's hand and led her inside.

The lunch was quite silent but Eliza did look better, she looked calmer, maybe it was just a façade but that was still better than the night before.

"Well, lunch was pretty amazing, I'm so full

Az: Me too, coffee?

El: No, cuddles nap, please!

Az: Nothing I want more" They cleaned the table and headed upstairs.

They were in bed, spooning, Eliza was placing soft kisses along Arizona's neck while the blond was half asleep. "I am scared" Arizona turned around as she heard those words coming out of her girlfriend's mouth "what about?

El: What if it goes wrong? What if I have nothing to tell her? What if I don't stand for myself, for us?

Az: Babe, I won't blame you for any of that, there is one thing, just one, that you have to promise me…

El: Ehm ok… What?

Az: No matter what she says, no matter how hard she tries to hurt you, you have to promise me, you'll not doubt, you'll not question yourself or how amazing you are ok? I can't even know how scary it is to face her, but you are right, you never did anything wrong, you are yourself and let me tell you one thing Eliza Minnick, you are a beautiful person." Eliza was sobbing, her face was hidden into Arizona's neck and she could feel the tears running on her shoulder. Her hand was going through the brunette's hair as she placed soft kisses on her head "I'll be there, ok? not physically, but I'll be there. I'll wait in the car, outside the coffee or wherever you need me, I'll be there."

Eliza cleaned her face and lifted it up to give Arizona a long and intense kiss on her lips "Thank you"

It was 4pm and Eliza was waiting in the coffee for her sister to come, Arizona was home, she had told her she would be fine and she knew the way if she needed to back up anyway.

A tall short-haired brunette entered and came directly in Eliza's direction.

"Hey Sis'!" Eliza looked at her weirdly and said "Oh, "Sis'" ehm? I thougth we were nothing, you and I"

"Oh ok, still this attitude, you'll never change, will you?

El: No Beth I won't, I find it pretty rude of you to come here calling me "sis" after five years and the last words I got from you.

B: Oh come on, let it go, it's been five years, you said it yourself

El: Ehm hello there, those are not words you let go!" Eliza was seriously getting angry at her sister reaction.

B: Come on El, you were young and messy, you yelled at me, don't forget half of the story

El: Alright, I think I've heard enough of it, I'll just act like you didn't use "messy" to define my sexuality. Lesbian, the word you are looking for is lesbian, and that hasn't and won't change

B: Oh god Eliza, you know that has nothing to do with your sexuality, I have gay friends, you weren't stable.

El: Haha ok, glad to hear that you have that one gay friend to advocate for all the hurtful words you threw at me over the years." Eliza couldn't believe what she was hearing "I think I better leave now, there is someone waiting for me.

B: Oh, there is someone uh?! I bet you two are not even dating for 6 months, another sex friend, or temporary relationship, just as you love them

El: Ok enough, you can delete my number and get out of my view and my life, she doesn't deserve your words, and I don't either! You know what, I don't even know why I came, I knew it was a bad idea."

Eliza left the coffee, proud of herself and how she faced her sister, however, once in her car, she didn't feel it coming but tears started to run on her cheeks, she couldn't stop it, it was like she was crying out all the pressure she had since she received the text.

Arizona heard desperate knocking on the door and ran open it for the second time today, Eliza was in front, she fell crying into her arms "I did it babe!

Az: What? What did you do?

El: I stood up for myself, I didn't let her hurt me! Those tears probably come from pressure relief but I did it.

Az: I am so proud of you, so so proud of you" She tok her face into her hands and noticed the light smile on Eliza's face, she kissed her and took her back in her arms before they headed inside.


End file.
